


hold my hand because i might disapear

by stellaish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't wory, F/F, Oops, SuperCorp, all of them - Freeform, also i've only actually seen four episodes of season 2, like she's alive again one paragraph later, the death is super temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaish/pseuds/stellaish
Summary: They aren’t together in every timeline. Sometimes narrow misses, sometimes they are completely out of each other’s orbit. In one universe, Krypton isn’t destroyed- the Kryptonians find out in time, they survive, and they thrive. But more often than not, Lena and Kara end up together.orKara and Lena are soulmates in any universe.





	hold my hand because i might disapear

They aren’t together in every timeline. Sometimes narrow misses, sometimes they are completely out of each other’s orbit. In one universe, Krypton isn’t destroyed- the Kryptonians find out in time, they survive, and they thrive. But more often than not, Lena and Kara end up together. 

It isn’t perfect. There are always obstacles to jump through and closets to hide in but when they find each other, oh god, they find each other. In one Kara says it’s akin to watching her planet explode; knowing what is coming and knowing nothing at all at the same time ( _but good, Lee, so good_ ). 

Lex defeats Superman, and this Lena never wears her hair up. She stays by her brother’s side ever the obedient puppy until Kara pulls her from his grasp. Falling so fluidly into each other Lena begins telling time by the measure of Kara’s heartbeat. When she helps arrest her brother she doesn’t cry, only thinks of her blonde hero. 

Kara is powerless and athletic, she scores the winning goal in her college’s soccer final and Lena rushes from the stands to jump in Kara’s arm. Jimmy Olsen captures the photo, which is splayed across newspapers, of them kissing. 

Lena doesn’t always know that she’s in the wrong timeline but Kara always does. She watches Lena fall in love with other people, a man even, one time.  
It was an alien, that’s the only thing Kara’s sure of, that put them in an endless loop of alternate realities. Some don’t last more than a few minutes until Kara is harshly pulled into the next but some last lifetimes. 

Lena remembers sometimes, of Jess and L-Corp and Jack, and when she does, she uses everything in her power to find Kara. Most of the time she does but once in a while Kara isn’t there. In one timeline, Lena is a trauma surgeon in Iraq valiantly patching up soldiers with staples and glue. 

When she finds Kara, she is bleeding out covered in lacerations from bomb shrapnel. Lena tries so hard to keep Kara alive, tears streaming down her face whispering _no, no, please, no,_ she watches her soulmate die. Lena knows then and there that she can never go back to casual work lunches. She swears she will never let Kara Zor-El slip away from her again. Lena stays in that universe for three more unbearable years.

In Kara’s favorite, they grow up together. Their bedroom windows face each other and in the eighth grade Lena makes them walkie talkies so they can whisper deep into the night. They don’t get together until sophomore year, Lena is on the basketball team and Kara is a cheerleader. This Lena refuses to call Kara anything but Sunshine and Kara could do backflips every time she does. It seems too cliché to be true but Kara knows fate by now, has trusted it to bring them together. 

They go to college together and get married three months after graduation. Lena goes back to school to get her doctorate and Kara works as a kindergarten teacher. They get a dog first, a tiny yappy thing that Kara loves and Lena pretends to hate. Kara names it Alex (she misses her sister and will never ever tell her of the papillon) and lets it sleep in their bed. Lena says their next dog better be a husky or a german shepherd. They have a kid first. 

Lila Thompson is a foster kid in Kara’s class and it’s two months before they switch her to another class. Three weeks after that she moves in with her new moms and her puppy, Alex. It is Lila’s sixteenth birthday when they switch again. For the first time, Kara knows beforehand. She hugs Lila fiercely and kisses Lena with all she has. Lena is laughing right before they are pulled from their perfect lives. Kara’s wife is laughing and her daughter is sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes.

Kara doesn’t know how to mourn someone who never actually existed so she beats on. She wanders Metropolis, where she lives apparently, and sits in parks watching children play. This is where she meets Lena except it’s all wrong. Lena is very pregnant and very married to someone who isn’t Kara and above all that she knows. She sits next to Kara and tells her she cannot leave her wife. Kara prays this lifetime ends soon. 

Before all this, Kara knew she loved Lena she just didn’t know how much. She didn’t know it was possible to feel so much all the time. She knows what Alex means, now, when she describes Maggie’s smile. 

Kara becomes determined to fix this. She cannot keep going. She cannot watch Lena fall in love with someone else, or worse, die. But it takes her a few lifetimes to perfect her experiment. When she switches next, she closes her eyes and lays down. Pretending nothing is real and she’s at the DEO. She falters when she hears Lena call her name in that lifetime and it breaks her resolve. 

It kills her, but the next time she ignores Lena. She gets better and better at ignoring Lena and whispering a mantra of _it isn’t real, it isn’t real_. Finally, inexplicably, she is standing in the DEO and Alex is running towards her. 

“Lena?” Kara asks. 

“Here” calls a quiet voice to her right. She releases Alex and locks her eyes with Lena’s green ones. Without breaking eye contact, Kara asks, “How long?”

“Six hours.” Alex says breathlessly watching Kara interact with Lena. 

“How is that possible?” Lena gasps. 

“How much do you remember?” Kara is unusually shy in her interactions with Lena, Alex notes. 

“All of it.” Kara launches herself at Lena and wraps her arms around the smaller girl. 

“I will never leave you again, I promise.” 

“I’m holding you to that, Sunshine.” 

“How long did you think-“ Winn asks from behind Alex’s gaping form. 

“Lifetimes.” 

They try to pull the two of them apart for medical testing but Kara glares at anyone who tries to take Lena from her arms. She all but growls when Alex brings out the nondisclosure. She’s my soulmate, Alex. Lena blushes and buries her face in Kara’s shoulders. 

They go home together, Kara’s apartment, and lie in bed staring at each other. Kara starts crying and Lena pulls her firmly into her arms, running her fingers through her hair she asks, “Lila?” 

Kara nods and Lena presses kisses to her face. 

“We can always adopt here.” She whispers. 

“A husky first.” Kara sniffles. Lena laughs and the rest is fate.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd so sorry. Also it's a drabble so sorry again. Mon-el doesn't exist because I'm heterophobic and straight boys scare me. you can find me at aidybryamt.tumblr.com


End file.
